New Orders
by xxLittleChangeoftheHeart
Summary: Riza Hawkeye receives new orders while still in her hospital bed. A short royai that takes place after the events of Brotherhood. *series spoilers
1. First Orders

Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters are not mine!

It's been a while, so please read and review! Let me know what you think so I can make chapter two (which will probably conclude this story, unless I feel like it needs a chapter 3) awesome!

Also, just for a little insight, I wrote this mostly because I couldn't find a royai fic that was in character... at least in my opinion. So my goal was to stay away from being OOC as much as possible.

On to the story!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting through the window from the hospital room. Riza quietly watched it set, alone in her room. It had been several days since Marcoh appeared in the hospital room that she and Roy had shared, holding a philosopher's stone and begging to heal Roy's unseeing eyes. Roy had consented, but only after Marcoh promised to heal 2nd Lieutenant Havoc's legs first. Other than adjusting to his eyesight, Roy's injuries were not serious, and he had already been discharged from the hospital. Fuery had come to pick him up, accompanied by a loud and weepy major Armstrong.<p>

When it had been time to leave, Mustang had stood from his bed and turned to face Riza's general direction. "Lieutenant," he had said with authority. "I have new orders."

Riza first raised her eyebrows, but quickly recovered her composure and slipped back into old habits. Things had seemed different since the end of the military "coup," as the public knew it, or the showdown against "Father" and the homunculi, as those on Colonel Mustang and the Elric brothers' side knew it. Riza had sat in her hospital bed, helping Fuery and the rest of Mustang's group as they quizzed Roy on Ishval. She had felt helpless at first, seeing his sightless eyes, but had found comfort in his determination to continue striving towards becoming the Fuhrer. She dove headfirst into concentrating on helping him learn as much about the Ishvalan people and culture as he could so that he could begin to right the military's wrongs against them. Still, sitting around in hospital beds, learning out of books, made Riza feel out of sorts. She was pleased to hear Mustang's authoritative tone, making her feel like things were going back to normal. "What are your orders, sir?" She asked as she saluted from her place in her hospital bed, regardless of the fact that Mustang could not see it.

Mustang smiled, his typical confident smirk, and stood up straighter than he had in days. "You are to be out of this hospital by the time Jean Havoc is healed. The next time I see you, it will not be in a hospital bed. That is a direct order."

"Sir!" Riza replied, lowering her head slightly as she did. Her face remained serious and she held her salute as Mustang turned to leave, Fuery leading the front and Armstrong leading Mustang with one hand.

In the doorway, Mustang turned slightly towards Riza one more time. "Lieutenant," he said, his voice quieter and much less authoritative.

"What is it, Colonel?" Riza asked, lowering her salute.

"When I said, 'next time I see you,' I meant it. I'll see you again, with my own eyes." Mustang turned and walked out without waiting for a response. Riza was surprised for a moment, as was Armstrong, who hesitated to follow and only did so after loudly proclaiming his adoration of Mustang's unfaltering courage and devotion to his men under such circumstances. Riza's face slid into a smile as they exited. Her eyes never moved from the empty doorway as she promised, "I will be there to greet you when you get your sight back, Colonel."

Now, after several days had passed, Riza was beginning to wonder if she could keep that vow. She knew Mustang didn't need to hear her promise to know that she had made it the moment she agreed to his orders. Still, as she turned her head away from the setting sun, the pain in her neck made her feel trapped. She told the doctors repeatedly that it didn't hurt much, but they were hesitant to believe her since they did not know how well the Alkahestry had healed her. No matter how well she faked feeling completely back to normal, she had a feeling the doctors would not buy it.

There was a knock on her door just as night was falling. "Come in!" Riza called out. Maria Ross entered the room, stopping just inside to salute. "Lieutenant! Checking in!"

"I'm doing just fine, Second Lieutenant." Riza replied. As usual, she reminded her, "At ease."

Ross relaxed her stance as well as her speech. "If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay, Lieutenant?"

Riza gave her a small smile. "Yes, of course. Besides being bedridden, that is."

"Well, yes, but…" She didn't look convinced. She took a few paces towards Riza's bed. "You just don't seem yourself. It's been awfully quiet in here since Colonel Mustang left. And I can't help but notice that you seem to have something on your mind."Riza stared at her, blankly, and Ross straightened suddenly. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant! I was out of line to speak that way!" She exclaimed. Riza smiled.

"I said at ease, Lieutenant Ross. I appreciate the concern." Ross relaxed again, this time taking a seat on the edge of Riza's bed. Riza looked out the window and continued, "It's just that, I need to get out of this hospital. I have duties. I have orders, and I have a promise to fulfill."


	2. Unending Orders

It's just come to my attention that Mustang is a general after the series ends…? I didn't change it, just in case other people didn't know that either. Fun fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next morning, Riza tried again to be discharged.

"Good morning, Miss Hawkeye." The nurse said, opening the curtains. "How are you feeling today?" She began to do her usual inspection, scribbling on her chart, as Riza put on her best happy-and-healthy-patient face and said, "I can barely feel it! I feel great!"

"Hmmm…" The nurse replied, but said nothing else as she continued looking her over. Riza sighed; she knew that Havoc would probably arrive in Central soon, if he hadn't already. Once Marcoh was done healing him, he would heal the Colonel. Riza knew she had to get out, soon. Riza tried again, "I feel ready to get back on my feet."

"Oh, no." The nurse replied, scribbling a last few notes before heading for the door. "I don't think so, Miss Hawkeye. Your injuries were quite serious, and we can't let you go before your body is ready." She shook her head, exasperated, as she walked out, saying, "You soldiers always want to leave before you're ready!"

Riza sighed and lowered her eyes. She had to think. There was no way she was going to pull a Fullmetal and climb out the window. She couldn't lower herself to his lowly escape standards. There had to be another way.

As noon approached, Riza called out for 2nd lieutenant Ross. A moment later, she poked her head inside and said, "Yes, Lieutenant? Is everything okay?"

Riza sat very straight in her bed. "I have an order for you, Lieutenant Ross." Ross immediately straightened and replied, "Ready for orders, ma'am!"

Riza tried to look concerned. "I have been feeling cooped up." She announced. "And also a little lonely. I know the nurses would never agree to this, but could you bring Black Hayate here? Just for a visit?"

Ross looked confused. "Black Hayate? You mean your dog?" Riza nodded, and Ross looked unsure. "I don't know if that's a good idea, with all due respect, Lieutenant…"

Riza gave up the concerned act. "That is an order, Lieutenant Ross. I wish to see my dog."

"I'll make the call, ma'am." Ross said, leaving with a sigh. As soon as the door closed and her footsteps receded, Riza sprung from her bed. She had not stood much since she had been hospitalized, except on chaperoned trips to the bathroom. She felt a little unsteady at first, but quickly reassured herself, _You're perfectly alright, Riza. Just walk forward._

When Lieutenant Ross knocked a few minutes later to tell her that Fuery would be sneaking Black Hayate in to see her later, she heard no response, and the room was empty.

Roy Mustang was annoyed. He was also disappointed. _Lieutenant Hawkeye is disobeying a direct order_. Mustang thought angrily. He was seated at his desk in Central Command, waiting for Dr. Marcoh, who was due to arrive at any moment. Havoc had arrived to Central earlier that day, only to be whisked off the train platform by Fuery and Breda. They went to meet Dr. Marcoh, and by now, Mustang was sure that Jean Havoc's legs had been healed. That, at least, was worth smiling about.

But where in the world was Mustang's Lieutenant? He had ordered her to be out of the hospital. Mustang stewed in his darkness, imagining bursting into the hospital and letting Lieutenant Hawkeye have it for her disobedience. He smirked at the thought, even though he was quite sure that when he could lay his eyes on her again, he would definitely not be yelling at her. He might not even be able to talk at all…

Mustang was deep in these thoughts as the door creaked suddenly, and he jumped a bit. He quickly regained his composure, annoyed that he still hadn't adjusted to his lack of sight. Before he could demand, "Who is there?" a voice mumbled, "Colonel, it's Dr. Marcoh."

"Ah, Dr. Marcoh," Mustang replied, searching for him without with eyes. "Have you healed Jean Havoc?"

Marcoh smiled as he approached Mustang's desk. "I have. You should have seen his elation. It made me feel like I have a purpose again…" He shook his head. "I'm glad I have something to do besides bring more harm and despair to people."

Mustang frowned. "Doctor, there is still time to make amends. We are all still here. We are all still alive. We must move forward. Even if we cannot right our wrongs, we can still work to make this a better world. We can make the rest of our lives worthwhile, even in the eyes of those who we have wronged."

"That sounds just like you, Colonel." Marcoh stood next to Mustang, Philosopher's stone in hand. "This is my contribution to the people of Ishval, and my investment in their future. Are you ready to regain your eyesight, sir?" Mustang nodded solemnly, wondering what it would be like. A moment later he heard the sound of the stone being activated, and suddenly there was a warm feeling behind his eyes. It was rather unpleasant, and he was distracted by the feeling. The warmth became a burning, then began to itch, and Mustang fought the urge to rub at his eyes. He stayed perfectly still, his teeth clenched. Suddenly, the intense darkness that had been his reality for the past week began to recede. He turned his head towards to light that was peering into his eyes, taking in the blue of the sky and the burning of the midday sun as they came into focus. He heard a creak off to his left and turned, just as his eyes became fully focused, to see Lieutenant Hawkeye, standing in the doorway with her military overcoat pulled over her hospital scrubs. She saluted him, and as he sprang up to meet her, he thought that he had never seen her look so beautiful in his life.

He stopped just in front of her. She held her salute, but up close Mustang could see all the feelings behind the face that she struggled to hold together. "Welcome back, Sir." She whispered, and he reached his hand to touch her face, his eyes locked onto hers which he hoped never to look away from again.

"I have a new order." He said quietly.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Never leave my sight again."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


End file.
